Cancelled
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade was mad; no, she was right down furious, she was so proud of Tori and what she had achieved but sadly all the work her girlfriend did wasn't enough, based on Eye Candy's cancellation.


_**Cancelled.**_

_**Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

**_Summary: Jade was mad; no, she was right down furious, she was so proud of Tori and what she had achieved but sadly all the work her girlfriend did wasn't enough._**

_**Disclaimer: I own Victorious, and if you believed that then I can also sell you the Golden Gate Bridge for a dollar.**_

_**Author Notes: How many of you were very displeased with the news that "Eye Candy" got cancelled by the hands of the MTV executives? I sure was, seems like a damn deja vu of "Victorious" getting the plug in my opinion when there was still so much that could have been done for these characters, particularly on Lindy's quest to find her sister.**_

**_I mean two shows that Victoria Justice worked on not getting a proper finale? That's gotta blow big time._**

**_Anyways the cancellation of "Eye Candy" was what inspired this story_****_, _**_**hopefully you guys will like it enough.**_

_**As always, it's Jori.**_

* * *

Jade West sat in the kitchen/dinning room of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend Tori Vega.

Her green eyes full of anger.

No... scratch that, they were full of _fury._

_Hi everyone! I wanted you guys to hear it from me first, that the cast and I received news that Eye Candy will not be returning for season 2″_ the 22-year-old actress's post was like a slap to the face.

_"How could she not tell me this?"_ The thespian thought, a little hurt that she had to find out the news this way.

_"Even though a lot of you are going to feel sad/angry, please know that playing Lindy Sampson, is something that I loved and I will hold dear to my heart."_ Jade continued to read the article, almost as if Tori was in front of her, since she could have sworn she could hear her girlfriend's chirpy voice.

Then again... It could just be a sign that she missed the Half-Latina terribly.

_"I couldn't have asked for better cast mates to work with either. They are the most down to earth, talented and kind souls that I am so happy to have met."_

That last paragraph made Jade feel some jealousy "Talented cast mates?" She sneered "Vega is **_way_** too nice sometimes."

_"Last but definitely not at all least, thank you to the amazing fans, It's because of all of you that I get to do what I love. I am beyond grateful for that. It made me so happy that you embraced the show the way you did. I was so lucky to have you guys along for the ride, because you made it that much more exciting!"_

The brunette couldn't read anymore and roughly shut the computer's screen.

Her anger was directed at two reasons right now.

One; That MTV cancelled her girlfriend's show before getting the conclusion it deserved.

And Two; That she had to learn the damn news from a source that wasn't her girlfriend's mouth.

_Ok, technically I did since Vega made the announcement."_ Jade thought _"But that still doesn't excuse telling the whole world before telling me! I'm her girlfriend! Not one of her fans!"_

_"You **ARE** her fan though."_ A part of her said retorted smugly _"Specially of that sexy body of hers."_

_**"Shut it!"**_ She yelled out at the empty apartment, blushing furiously because in truth, she actually was a big fan of Tori's body.

Particularly her lips and ass.

But mostly her lips.

_"They're just so soft and kissable." _Jade's goofy smile made it clear that she was remembering all those time where they been having fun making out "Specially when she has the pineapple lip gloss."

The thespian shook her head afterwards, she could reminisce about the fun times with the Half-Latina later, right now she had other business to attend to.

_"Like chewing out a certain Vega for not telling me about her show's cancelation!"_

Jade took her car keys and walked out of the apartment.

Her destination? The airport.

Tori was coming back from New York today and Jade had promised to pick her up.

However it sure wasn't going to be a meeting full of kisses.

Not until she got all the answers she wanted out of her oblivious lover.

* * *

Once at the airport the Thespian didn't have to wait too long.

"Jade!" Tori said, waving her arms to catch the pale girl's attention. "I'm over here baby!"

The former Goth simply grunted from afar, she knew the younger woman would more than likely pick up on the lack of a proper greeting but right now she was a little too mad to care.

True to Jade's suspicions, the Half-Latina was a little puzzled that her girlfriend didn't run to meet her, if anything she expected a big welcome since the memory of how inconsolable Jade had been when she boarded the plane as well as the previous night were still very fresh in her mind; in fact, if her father's words were to be believed Jade was also down in the dumps for a few days while she had been filming "Eye Candy."

_"Maybe she doesn't want to make a scene like last time?"_

Whatever the case, Tori didn't care, she was just glad to be back home, as well as being in Jade's arms.

But the embrace she craved for so long, unfortunately never came.

If anything, Jade had her arms crossed, giving her lover the evil eye.

The Latina knew then and there that _something_ was very wrong and she had to find out what.

_"Time to bring out the big guns!"_

Tori suddenly morphed her face into one she knew Jade had no power over, her lips started to tremble in a way she knew drover the other woman bonkers, her eyes became as big as dinner plates and as a final touch, Tori made sure a bit of her hair covered her face.

That way, she knew Jade couldn't resist putting it behind her ear and from there some kiss action was sure to happen.

_"Goddamn it Vega!"_ Jade though in defeat _"You just know how to get under my skin!"_

So the former Goth finally took her girlfriend into her arms.

_"I missed this."_ Both girls thought at the same time.

After Jade finally let go of Tori, she was ready to reward the older woman with a big kiss.

Tori craned her neck up as well as closing her eyes, ready to be met half way.

Alas she got her second unpleasant surprise of the day.

No kiss, but she did received a less than enthusiastic "Welcome back."

_"Did Jade just snub me?" _Tori thought to herself_ "What the hell?!"_

If this was Jade's sick idea of a joke, she was not amused.

"Baby... What's wrong?" The tanned woman asked out loud, trying to sound calm and collected rather than annoyed and ready to jump her bones.

"Don't you baby me Vega!" Jade hissed angrily "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Vega!" Jade sneered "Or should I say _Sampson_!"

"Oh..."

_"Oh?"_ The thespian snapped "That's all you have to say to me? _Oh_?"

"Well, what else am I suppose to say Jade?" Tori asked "To tell you that I gave my best but unfortunately my best wasn't enough?"

Jade's eyes widened "You think I'm mad that your acting wasn't good?"

"Well? Aren't you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Jade yells out exasperatedly "Of course not Vega!"

Needless to say that the thespian's outburst got the unwanted attention of several people around them, (un)fortunately they simply shrugged her off as that _"crazy emotional chick from YouTube."_

"If you tell anyone this I'll deny it till hell freezes over." She grows ominously "But... I happen to believe that you aren't such a _terrible_ actress... You are... kinda... sorta... Good.!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Tori's frown turned into lopsided smile "Thanks Jade."

"You're still on my shit list though."

"What did I do for**_ that_ **to happen?"

"It's more on what you_ didn't_ do!"

"And that is?"

"God... I have to spell it out for you don't I?"

"Not unless you want to play twenty questions in the middle of a busy airport." Tori teased.

"You're a dork." Jade sneered.

"But I'm **_your_** dork."

Tori gave her a peck on the cheek afterwards.

**_"Agggh!"_ **The thespian screamed mentally "Don't kiss back! You're supposed to be angry with her remember!"

"Aww, Jade!" Tori gushed "You really did miss me! Your knees are trembling... in _anticipation_."

Jade cursed at her body's betrayal but still had enough power to glare at her girlfriend.

Who very swiftly was avoiding the subject at hand.

"Vega..." Jade said ominously "Why didn't you tell me that your show was getting the plug?"

"I... I... I don't know." She replied meekly.

"Then who _does_ know?!" Jade snapped "How do you think it makes me feel when I read the news that _you _put on a damn internet post, and that millions of strangers knew of the cancelation before _I_, your girlfriend did!"

"Jade... I _wanted_ to tell you." Tori admitted "I just didn't know _how_..."

"How about by a chatting session?" Jade retorted "Or an e-mail or by web cam!"

"I wanted to tell you in person."

"Then _why_ pray tell didn't you wait to post the damn news **_after_ **you spoke to me?"

"It was an accident!"

"An accident?" Jade asked incredulously "How the fuck does something like that happen?!"

"See I was writing down what I was going to tell you." Tori started to explain meekly "And after a few hours I had gotten very tired both physically and emotionally and uh ... The revised version of what I had so far ended up being posted online after I uh... pressed the wrong button."

Tori looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Next thing I know my cast mates wanted me to go on and under pressure... I had to do it quickly, thanking the fans and everyone else for the show."

That was enough for Jade to know her girlfriend **_wasn't_** lying to her,

_"Otherwise she would be ranting and babbling like a dork."_

Jade lifted Tori's chin, so both women were eye to eye.

A kiss finally came.

_"Umm... pineapple lip gloss._"

Both girlfriends were blissfully unaware of the world around them, which was a good thing because if Jade had been aware of some lecherous men (and women) taking an eyeful of them then the hapless strangers would have received the sharp end of her trusty scissors.

After several minutes they finally parted but their foreheads were touching, eyes closed for a few seconds, their affection and love for each other radiated quite effectively for everyone to see.

"Shame on MTV" Tori joked.

"As if those shark bastards feel any shame." Jade sneered.

Tori giggled, a sound Jade missed a lot in these past few months.

"I missed you so much babe." The Half-Latina spoke emotionally "You have no idea how much it sucked that I had to hide on the fact that I was already in a relationship for the show's sake."

"I was not amused when people were pairing you up with this Casey jackass." Jade growled with jealousy "Every time I saw him on screen **_near_ **you I just wanted to stab him!"

"Ok, no talking about stabbing people in the middle of a busy airport." Tori admonished "The last thing I need is for my girlfriend to be walked out by security or worse put in an airport jail."

"Whatever."

"If it makes you feel any better, I kicked him in the balls once."

"As if."

"I really did!"

"Vega, we both know you don't have the _spine_ to hurt a ladybug." Jade said with an eye roll "So you expect me to believe that you kicked a guy in his special place?"

"He was just so dang persistent in getting me to go out with him!" Tori snapped irritated "And when he didn't get the message the first fifty times, I just lost it and next thing I know, my foot made contact with his nuts."

"He must have said something to really piss you off."

"He just assumed I was into guys and when I told him otherwise, he thought he could **_convert_ **me."

"Ok, **_now_** I believe you."

"Jade, I'm actually ok with the show being cancelled."

"Excuse me?!" The thespian snapped "Why the fuck would you say that! It could've been your big break!"

"Because... While I loved working on it." Tori said fondly "It just didn't _feel_ like my big break and you want to know why?"

"Do tell."

"Because you weren't by my side."

"Huh?"

"Jade, when my big break does come,I want you next to me." Tori spoke firmly "Because I love you and I want to share that big moment with the woman I love no matter what."

"Vega, I swear to you, I dunno how, I dunno when but I _**promise**_ you that I'll get you your job back." The former Goth said with determination. "And I _**will**_ be with you every step of the way... Just like you envisioned."

"Don't waste your energy baby." The Latina said, already accepting everything. "The decision was final, there's nothing you can't do."

"The hell there isn't!" Jade snapped "You forget I can be very persuasive."

"Jade! You promised you wouldn't sent threats to my bosses anymore!"

"Not that you goof." The Thespian said with an eye roll "I can do an online petition or start a fan war!"

"Those rarely work." Tori pointed out "Baby, I appreciate you trying to help but I think the show isn't popular enough to be brought back."

"So?" Jade asked "Give it time, I'm sure it will become a cult classic and then MTV will be begging you to work for them again."

"I have my doubts about that."

"What happened to the happy go lucky woman I feels in love with?"

"Guess being around you for so long made me a little more pessimistic." Tori teased.

"Ha, ha." Jade said sarcastically "Ok, now that we got that out of the way, let's eat something Vega, I'm starving!"

"So am I." Tori replied "God... Plane food is just not edible!"

"I bet."

* * *

After their less than private talk, Jade and Tori sat in a booth in the airport's food court, Jade was having a Ceasar's salad while Tori a chicken subway.

Jade slowly chewed her meal, all the while looking at her tanned lover whose attention was on the stars if her eyes were any indication.

She cleared her throat "Vega?"

"Umm?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"About seven years give or take."

"And how long have we been together?"

"Four years, maybe five." Tori answered "That is if you don't count our break up due to my... Drinking."

They both hated being reminded of the dark path the younger brunette took which almost destroyed her life.

And their relationship.

Jade once again cleared her throat, this time in order to get rid of the unwanted awkward moment that came due to the question that was meant to bring up something far more important than their past turmoils.

"You do know I love you right Vega?"

"If you didn't you wouldn't have stuck with me for so long." Tori chuckles nervously. "You are going somewhere with this right Jade?"

"You know me so well." The thespian smirked "Tori Vega, ever since I known you, you been nothing but a thorn in my Snow White ass."

"Geez, and here I thought we were having an emotional romantic moment." Tori said sarcastically.

"Who says that we aren't?"

Suddenly Jade got up from her side of the booth, walked over to her lover and went down on one knee.

Tori gasped in surprise. "... Jade?"

"Victoria Dawn Vega." Jade said lovingly "Like I said, you been nothing more than a thorn in my ass for a very long time but it is the kind of pain I enjoy... Because I love you, I'm not sure what the future has planned for us, I promised that I would help you get your job back on your show and if that doesn't work then I promise to help you get any future audition you set your heart on but I don't want to do it while your my girlfriend, so Vega... Would you shove that torn in my heart vampire style and marry me?"

Once she finished her speech, Jade took out a small black box out of her jacket's pocket and opened it, revealing a big sparkly engagement ring.

Tori looked down at her girlfriend, the few seconds of silence felt like an eternity to the older woman.

_"Please say yes, please say yes... Please say yes!"_

Finally the Half-Latina spoke.

_**"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"**_

Tori jumped from her seat and took her girlfriend... No, her _fiancé_ in her arms.

Then they kissed.

"But did you had to ask me in an airport's food court?" The singer asked after they parted lips.

"I admit, I could have asked in a more... Romantic place to suit you... _Us_ "Jade smirked nervously "But I had to do it _**now**_ before I lost my nerve."

A few seconds later, they were still in the floor until Tori asked impatiently.

"Well?"

"Well **_what_**?"

"Aren't you going to put that ring on my finger?"

"Since when did you became the bossy one?"

"I learned from the best." Tori grinned "And soon you won't be calling me Vega anymore."

"Oh?" Jade asked "And what will I be calling you?"

"Why, Tori _West_ of course."

"That has a nice_ ring_ to it."

"That's because it's the start of our next great adventure together."

"You're a sap."

"But I'm your sap." Tori said happily "And you better get used to calling me West."

"I will... But for now, I'll stick to your good old surname." Jade replied "Because I'm gonna miss it."

"I will too..." Tori admitted "But I been dreaming of taking your name for a long time."

"Have you now?"

"Yup... Because I love you."

"So do I Vega... So do I."

"It's West!"

"Not yet it isn't." Jade teased "Give it time."

* * *

_**What did you guys think? A good or bad fic?**_

_**Like I said, the idea was inspired after hearing the sad, sad news about "Eye Candy" getting cancelled after just one season, and then I began to think of ways to turn that into a Jori story and the result is what you all read above, XD.**_

_**Obviously Tori played Lindy instead of VJ taking the role**__**, did I even had to say that? No? Ok.**_

_**The proposal was sort of inspired by Lushcoltrane's fic Delfiniphobia, which I asked permission to borrow.**_

_**Heh, now how many of you saw the proposal coming by the end? I'm curious to find out.**_

_**The part with the lip gloss was taken from iCarly since I needed some outside inspiration for Jade to see Tori's lips a lot more endearing and kissable.**_

_**Curious fact: I actually was writting this story while watching "Jade and Tori's Playdate" kinda fitting in a way huh?**_

_**As always your thoughts are appreciated.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
